


Patience

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, alpha!cas, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are chosen as the one to explain human biology to Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda picture this Cas as really in the first few seasons with him. Really inspired by the scene in Bobby's kitchen, Cas with the fluffy sex hair.  
> Oh and warning: Reader is Sam's twin and I'm actually working on another fic with twin reader. I'm in love with this idea.

It was a known fact that out of the three Winchester siblings, you were the most patient. Dean was a hotheaded alpha, and everyone knew it. Your twin, Sam, was a slightly calmer Beta; he had a more even temperament, but he was still beyond dangerous. You were technically the youngest, and an Omega. As if your family wasn’t strange enough hunting monsters in the night, you were among the few set of three siblings that represented all three, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Which for you all was good, being trapped in close quarters for long periods of times. If Sam had been an Alpha, he and Dean would clash terribly. The only problem was your heats, which you kept under some control with suppressants. The suppressants kept you from going completely insane with need, they just made you very irritable and your brothers quickly learned to steer clear of you and make sure you had your own room during your heats.

Everything changed when the angel Castiel fell into your lives. As it turned out, when an angel took a vessel, the biology of their vessel continued. Angels, however, had no concept of the biology of humans. Cas had no idea the difference between his new Alpha body and Sam’s Beta or your Omega. He also didn’t know the effects of an Omega in heat. The first time Castiel experienced being near an Omega in public, he  nearly shut down. After that, your brothers nominated you to be the one to explain the nature of humans. Their excuse – you were the one that wouldn’t get frustrated. They weren’t wrong. It had been a long and awkward conversation – especially when you got to mates and mating. The intense blue eyes never left you as you pushed through your explanation. He had watched you with piqued interest as you worked your way through the conversation. Cas watched you differently after that conversation. The angel had always entranced you, but after the idea of mates were put in his head, he watched you with renewed interest, an intense interest.

It was stupid really. You should’ve known better. You thought you had time to get more suppressants, but you got so caught up in your case that you had simply forgotten.  As soon as Dean realized what had happened, he sent you to a motel room and kept you there. You had turned the air conditioning on full blast to try and keep your body cool, but nothing soothed you. Most omegas kept toys to help them relieve some of the pressure. With your life on the road, you weren’t allowed such luxuries. It wasn’t like you could ask Sam or Dean for help. So you were left fucking yourself with your fingers, unconsciously breathing Castiel’s name. You came several times before your phone started ringing. You were breathing heavy when you answered.

“What Sam?” You groaned into the mouthpiece.

“Just wanted to check on in on you,” He said. Your head fell back to the pillows.

“I’m fine, Sammy. I just forgot how intense heats were.” You sighed.

“Can’t cool down,” You continued. You told Sam everything, even the stuff he probably didn’t want to hear, but he listened to you anyway.

“I think I’m going to take a very long, cold, shower,” You mumbled just loud enough for him to hear you.

“Just wanted to make sure you were good,” He said. You nodded even though you knew he couldn’t see you.

“I’m good.” You pulled yourself up off the bed and padded to the bathroom. You started the water running.

“Get back to the hunt, Sammy. I’ll be fine, you know it.” You knew he was smiling.

“I know, Y/N, but that doesn’t mean I don’t worry about my baby sister.” You groaned as leaned against the wall next to the shower.

“Don’t call me that, we’re twins, same age.” You winced as the cramps hit again.

“Let me go, Sammy. It’s about to get bad again.” Before he could even answer you hung up and stepped into the spray. You hissed as the cold water hit your skin. You leaned against the wall for support as you focused on ignoring the pain. You said there for several minutes, just standing in the water before quickly washing your hair and the rest of our body. The cramps continued to increase as you stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around you. You stepped back into the main bedroom and nearly screamed at the sight of Castiel in the bedroom.

“Cas, what the hell –“ You nearly doubled over in pain and sat down on the bed.

“What the hell are you doing here?” You gritted out.

“I was concerned for you,” He said simply. He looked at you carefully before his head tilted to the side.

“I could sense something was wrong. What is it?” You winced again, the cramps became even more intense.

“Heat,” You said simply. Cas’ eyes turned dark. He stepped closer to you.

“And who takes care of you during your heats?” He shrugged off his trench coat and moved even closer to you.

“I take care of myself,” You whispered. He shook his head gently.

“No, you need someone. What was the word again? A mate.” His knees brushed against yours. You didn’t protest as his fingers gently tugged at the edge of your towel wrapped around your chest. You offered no resistance as he pulled the towel away from you completely. His hand came up to your face and his thumb swept across your cheek. As soon as he touched you, your cramps started to fade.

“Alpha,” You breathed.

“Yes,” He answered. He pushed you back against the bed and caged you in underneath him. He stilled for a few seconds taking in the sight of you underneath him.

“My Omega,” He muttered before kissing you harshly. His teeth pulled at your bottom lip as you squirmed underneath him. His hands moved up your side.

“What do you need, Omega?”

“You,” You whimpered. He looked down at you, his smile almost predatory.

“I know,” He said. He kissed you again, his lips bruising yours. You barely noticed his clothes disappearing from his body. He held you tight in his grip.

“Alpha,” You whimpered as his hands explored your body roughly. He moved quickly at the sound of his title. His human vessel started to bleed through as his instincts started to take over. He pushed your legs apart and settled between them quickly, his cock prodding at your thigh. His hand slid up your thigh and slipped into your pussy.

“You’re so wet, all for you Alpha,” He muttered. You whimpered as he explored you.

“Yes,” You breathed.

“You’re not going to have to take care of yourself anymore little Omega. You’ve got me now.” He pulled his finger out of you and replaced it quickly with the head of his cock. With one smooth motion, he pushed completely into you. It felt so complete, that it was more than you getting fucked during your heat. This was the feeling of your mate. And Cas felt it too.

“Never again,” He grunted as he fucked you, his cock stretching you perfectly. You could only hold on to him as he moved in and out of you. He pulled out of you and flipped you on your stomach and lifted your ass into the air and pushed in again. Your hands twisted into the sheets as he pounded into you, his knot beginning to swell. His arm wrapped around your waist and dipped down to your clit.

“Come for me,” Cas grunted. “Come with me now, Y/N.” You clenched down hard on him and came with a shout. He cried out with you as he came, his cum emptying into you and his knot lodging deep into you. You were breathing heavy as he maneuvered you both gently and pulled you to his chest, his arms wrapping around you. His nose nuzzled into your neck.

“Mate,” He whispered. You nodded.

“Mate,” You agreed before you drifted to sleep, knowing Cas would be there when you woke up.

 


End file.
